Until We Meet Again
by MikiRave096
Summary: After years of being away, Tommy comes home for a visit. What happens when the reason he left was because he had feelings for his brother? Picklecest! Tommy/Dil You have been warned.


What's up guys! This...came out of nowhere but I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up!

* * *

**Until We Meet Again**

Tommy turned the can of beer on the table, not really having the appetite to drink it. His stomach wasn't feeling all that well after Angelica's suggestion.

"Tommy, are you listening?" she drank out of her cup of coffee.

He could really go for some right about now. "Yeah, I am. It's just...I don't think that's a great idea. I mean, it's a 'family and friends' kind of party. I wouldn't fit in."

She scoffed. "You're their son! They'll be jumping for joy if you come! You haven't seen them in _years._"

He rolled his eyes, pushing the can away with lost interest and propping his arm up to support his chin. "I call home."

"Rarely. Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu miss you very much! Look, I know why you left but can't you put your feelings aside to cater to theirs? It'll just be one day. It's no big deal. Just pop in, socialize, smile, listen, maybe eat some cake and pop out. It wouldn't kill you to see your family."

_'It just might.'_ he thought and sighed. He hated that she was always right. "I'll..." he hesitated. "think about it."

Sighing herself, she rubbed her forehead. "Tommy Pickles, you're twenty-three years old and you still act like a baby. Just say hi to the poor kid. He doesn't know about your feelings. He blames himself for the lack of communication. He thinks he did something wrong. It breaks my heart!"

He winced. Guilt was making his stomach heavy. "I can't. It breaks my heart being near him and not be able to hold him and kiss him and make love to him! Ugh. I thought this was a passing, naive, teenager feeling but it won't go away!" he rubbed his own head, attempting to will away the sudden stinging in his brain.

"Sweetheart, it's love." she reached out her hand and took his. "It won't go away unless you fall in love with someone else." Angelica stood to attend to the ringing phone. "Hello? Oh hi Aunt Didi! I'm great. How are you?"

Just his luck. Lured in by movie night only to be side-swiped with family talk.

"Tommy?" she restated.

He shook his head at his cousin and mouthed a desperate no, not wanting to talk to his mother.

"Yeah he's right here. I'll get him for you." she held the phone out to him and whispered an apology.

He huffed, holding his palm over the speaker. "You suck Angie!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey mom! Long time no talk! How are you?"

"_Hey sweetheart! It's been a while. I'm fine. How are things going?"_

"Everything's great."

"_Have you been feeding yourself? You know fast food and beer isn't good for you."_

She always knew. He faked a laugh. "Don't worry mom. I don't consume that stuff every day. I miss your cooking though." Now there was something that was true.

"_Aw, that's sweet! Why don't you come home for the weekend? I'll cook your favorite."_

Shit. He always managed to get himself into trouble. With a lie on the tip of his tongue, he breathed and readied his sorry voice. "Gee mom that sounds great but-"

"_He would love to Aunt Didi!" _Angelica's voice rang through their conversation.

He was speechless. There was no way out of it. His cousin had listened in on the living room phone and screwed him over.

"_That's great! You're welcome to spend the weekend too Angelica."_

_"Well I wouldn't want to intrude but if you insist! I could really go for some of your home-made cookies aunty."_ she laughed.

He rolled his eyes. Typical Angelica.

"_I'll make them special, just for you dear." she giggled._

_"Yes! Thanks Aunt Didi. You're the best!"_

"_Alright. See you Friday! I love you two!"_

_"I love you too, Aunt Didi!"_

"I love you mom. Bye." All phones were hung up. He let out a relieved yet distressed sigh as his cousin walked back in the room with a satisfied grin. He glared at her.

"Lighten up will you? It's just a weekend. Besides, I'll be there if things get awkward. It'll be fine!"

He sighed again. He couldn't stay mad at her. "I hope so." Dread was poking at his stomach, a feeling he hated. Changing the subject he asked, "So what are we watching?" He took a sip of his beer, suddenly feeling thirsty.

"Reptar: The Detective in Time! I'll get it started!" she shouted excitedly and ran into the living room, everything else forgotten.

"I'll make popcorn!" he shouted back and laughed. He was glad to have Angelica. Downing the rest of his beverage, he popped a bag of popcorn into the microwave while pondering over how to survive this weekend.

* * *

**Review!**

:)


End file.
